


Love Through Time

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Lesbian Character, Dark Kara Danvers, Evil Kara Danvers, F/F, Girls Kissing, Jealous Kara Danvers, Jealous Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lenacest, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Minor Kalex, Pseudo Incest, Red Kryptonite, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Reign/Sam, Self-cest, SuperCorp, Time Travel, Time Travelling Lesbians, Useless Lesbians, karacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Self-cest centric.The usage of time travel and split personalities causes Sam, Lena and Kara to find new unique ways to self-love.Along the way, a terrible evil may arise.





	1. Kara and Alex

_Many years ago._

Child Kara was hugging young Alex when she suddenly asked, "Alex, how do humans show affection?""

"You mean besides hugging?" Alex giggled. 

"Yes. I am referring to......deeper affection."

"Romantic...?"

"Yes."

Alex thought for a moment. "I see Mom and Dad kiss each other sometimes."

Kara looked at her curiously. "What is kissing?"

Alex inwardly groaned. "I'm gonna have to show you, aren't I? Alright....close your eyes Kara."

She slowly leaned in and softly pressed her lips up against Kara's mouth. It was several seconds before she pulled back but the feeling was electric and nothing compared to all the sloppy kisses from guys she had received. She had no idea why.

"Um...Alex that was very nice. Thank you for showing me what kissing is."

"Yeah it was......good." Alex said breathlessly. 

"What else do people on this planet do?"

"I heard in school that they have sex."

There was silence for a long moment.

Then Kara asked, "Can you show me how to have se-"

"NOO!"


	2. Kara and Lena

Kara Danvers from a very young age secretly wanted to have a girlfriend, and girls truly did it for her. The way they smelled, the way they looked, the way they swayed. The way their soft breasts jiggled. Experiences with men were not great, and more and more she found herself drifting away from attraction to them. Perhaps she was just forcing herself to be into boys. She first noticed it with Lena Luthor. She especially loved Lena's breasts (She loved her own too, but still). Every day, she thought it was a miracle no one noticed her puppy crush on the CEO, which began the second they met. They were so milky, so firm. She wanted to touch them, show her how much she loved her boobs. She still remembered the day her friend was supposed to marry Mon-El. The thought of that dress and cleavage still made Kara very hot. They looked so exquisite. So soft to touch and feel. Kara blushed as she began getting a familiar feeling in her core, and her own nipples hardened.

 _I want your breasts sooo badly, Lena_ , she whined in her mind. In truth, Kara was indeed a boobs girl, and always had been, but believed that on this planet she couldn't be as open about it as girls were on Krypton. The last time she tried to touch a girl's breasts at school, she got slapped (hurt the other girl more but still). She blushed as she imagined suckling on Lena's pink, cute, little nipples, and making her moan with pleasure. Squeezing those sexy mounds as she thrust her fingers into Lena's tight pussy.

_Mmm, Lena's mounds...._

She thought it was completely unfair how sexy Lena truly was. She was just a nerdy puppy with glasses. She longed to feel Lena's strong arms, cuddling her to chase the pain away and feel those breasts press into her own. She blushed every time she hugged the ravenhead. 

_I can't help it...._

Kara then began touching her own nipples through the material absentmindedly, sending electricity through her entire body, in pleasure. 

_Lena...I love you so much, let me touch you._

The only reason she held back on telling Lena everything was that she could not start a relationship while constantly lying about her identity, and given Lena was with James, she assumed she was straight and thus the blonde had no chance. When Lucy Lane was still in National City, she openly gushed to Alex about how much she wanted to fuck Lucy, but that clearly went over her sister's head. 

Suddenly her phone buzzed. She ripped her hand out of her shirt and composed herself.

"Lena! What's up, babe?"  _Babe? Smooth..._

Despite the mistake, Lena seemed to take it in stride, and softly giggled at the pet name. _Stop, you're so cute!_

 _"_ Do you want to meet at the cafe for lunch? I'm on break anyway. I need your opinion on a dress I'm wearing."  _Oh Rao, Lena's wearing something with cleavage, I hope. Mm......boobs._

Yes, Kara inwardly squealed, but what came out was a choked "Uh...s-sure! I'll be right over to breast-I mean back you up, buddy." _To ogle you and imagine sucking your soft-_

"Great! Then we can have ice cream! Last time, you licked some off of my cheek. You're so sweet, you know that?"  _Is she...trying to flirt? No, Lena's not into an awkward nerd like me._

"I'd lick a lot of sweet things." _Wow, are you an absolute moron?_

"...What?" The ravenhead asked, bemused.

"What?" Kara squealed in a high-pitched voice.

"......Hurry up and get here, you blonde idiot! This dessert is to die for."

"OK, I love you, buddy. Bye."  _I really do._

Lena giggled again.  _Woman, you will kill me one of these days."_ I love you too, "babe". " The CEO mocked.

Kara turned bright red hot and sputtered awkwardly.

"I'm just kidding!" Lena laughed. "I like the nickname."

_Maybe I should call you that more often then, you sexy minx-Stop it, brain._

"You...ah...did?  What would you like to call me, then?"

"Puppy-Kara!"  _You're literally going to give me a heart attack._

"I love it, Lena. I do love puppies."

""Just try not to have a heart attack when I buy you one, then". The ravenhead joked. _Then you can save me by showing me those amazing and sexy boobs._

"Kara....." Lena sounded shocked and disturbed.  _Oh god, I said that_ out loud _? I am such a moron. I wanna die._

Kara hung up quickly before she could embarrass herself any further.


	3. Reign

The battle against Reign had truly begun. Lena was trying to cure her friend at all costs. She sent her into another dimension, where Sam was having encounters with her evil self. 

"Hello...?" Sam called out, shivering and terrified in a strange dark forest. 

'Hello." Said a dark, confident and alluring voice.

Sam watched as the dark figure walked out. The dark-costumed villain who attacked Supergirl that night, thought Sam, utterly paralyzed in fear. 

"You don't have to be afraid, honey. I'm you. Or you as you should be." The woman darkly chuckled. 

"Go away..." Sam whispered. "You...hurt people. I can't be...you!" 

"You are. Just feel it. Embrace it, honey."

"My name is Sam!"

"I know. I know everything about you, Samantha. Your friends, your daughter. They mean nothing. Together we could destroy Supergirl. Together we can be  _unstoppable_." 

Sam could only whimper and attempt to get away. 

"You can't get away, darling. Nor do I think you should. I've been there this entire time you know. Watching you hopelessly pine after Lena Luthor. She doesn't like you!"

"You...you don't know what you're saying! Lena and I are just-"

"Friends, ok fine." Reign sighed and released Sam from her grip. "You know the truth. She likes Kara!"

"I want to punch her...."

"I could kill her for you..." Reign smirked. 

"No!" Sam squeaked. "No more hurting people!"

Reign scoffed, "But thats no fuuuun." She delighted in torturing Sam. She stalked toward her, and licked her cheek lecherously. 

"Remember it's only masturbation, I promise. Just give in...."

Suddenly Sam was jerked awake, just as she began to close her eyes and give in. Disgusted with herself, she shook her head and silently cried. 

Lena rushed to her side. "Honey, are you ok? Was it.......Reign?"

She calmly pressed her forehead against Sam's own. 

"I'm a monster..." Sam sobbed quietly. 

"Don't ever say that! It's not your fault. Any of it. I will save you." Sam wasn't convinced, continuing to cry. 

She remembered a similar moment, and decided to repeat it. "I'm here, Sam. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Sam stiffened and sniffled. "...Promise?" She whispered so quietly that Lena barely heard her.

Taking inspiration from a friend, Lena whispered, "I will  _always_  be your friend...and I will always protect you. I promise." 

Lena slightly smirked out of Deja Vu and nostalgia. Sam pressed closer to her raven-haired friend. Just a second ago, she could have sworn Lena was about to kiss her. Not on the cheek, you see. But right on the lips. _I would have let her but no one needs to know that._  Now Lena was essentially promising eternal fealty to her? A whirlpool of confused emotions swirled within her, threatening to escape.

 _Hi Lena!_  Reign's voice suddenly echoed inside. Her influence was increasing.

_Shut up! Leave me alone!_

_So feisty...that's more like it, Sam._

"-am?" Lena's voice called out. 

"Huh? Oh…. sorry. Apparently, she can speak to me even now, but you can't hear her."

"Her control over you is accelerating. I will cure you, Sam, I promise." Lena emotionally vowed. 

_Foolish humans. You could fuck her right now. Look at her._

"You better hurry. I can't hold her off forever."

_Aw, Samantha are you afraid of me?_

"I'm trying, Sam. I can't stay though. I need to meet James for dinner." 

Sam's face turned slightly downcast. 

_See? You will always be second best in her eyes. But I can make you feel good, Samantha._

"We need to send you back there. Ready?" 

Sam nodded, still afraid of what might happen there. 

 

She awoke, and Reign was right there. 

"Samantha! Did you miss your dear Reign after all?"

"Shut up!" 

"Mmm, make me..." Reign sultrily whispered. 

"Just give in....I can give you what she won't."  Then, Reign suddenly took off her mask and Sam was confronted with her own face trying to seduce her.

Sam could not deny that the other woman was attractive in an evil, ruthless way. She delighted in her dark makeup, confident yet seductive demeanour and stylish villain outfit.

"is this what you want, hm?" Reign tore open her Kryptonian outfit. Sam bit her lip and blushed but tried desperately to hide it. Her own breasts were in full display right in front of her, as the villain moved in like a cheetah, finally capturing her lips in a searing kiss. 

"Mm, see? You never had to be afraid of me, Samantha. I just want you."

Sam whimpered and moaned. 


	4. Kara would never

The Danvers sisters were relaxing, watching Game of Thrones together.

"If those potstickers are not in my mouth in the next two seconds, Alex, I will send Lena after you." Now that was a threat, Alex thought. Pissed off Lena would destroy anyone who messed with her best friend.

"Promises, promises." Kara warmly smiled at her. Then she suddenly turned serious.

"I should not have introduced you to these when we were kids. It’s too bad you can't get fat."

"Rao, I was so naive when we were kids. Remember when I actually kissed you on the lips?" Kara did often remember that. Her first kiss she had ever received and it was with her cute big sister. She blushed at the memory, and blushed at the thought of doing it again with Lena.

"I try not to, Kara! That's so gross!" Alex yelped.

"Yeah but......you liked it, right?" Kara grinned. 

"You're my sister, Kara." said Alex, deadpan serious.

"That's not a problem on Krypton."

"You basically have test tube babies! You're a test tube baby."

"We still practice marriages. I could have been promised to Clark had it not exploded."

"Woah Kara...you never told me that."

"It's never had a reason to come up."

"You like Clark?"

"Noooo! It was just an example of an arranged marriage." Kara squealed. "To unite the families."

"On Earth we did it for a while, but only in the top royal families, too powerful to be told to stop."

"So....you don't wanna kiss me, Alex?" Kara teased.

"Nooo! Kara…...you're my baby sister!" Alex balked.

"Not even a little biiit?" she continued to tease.

Alex shook her head. Kara pouted and gave up the teasing. 

 

Everything was backwards now. Reign had a mission, but she had feelings for her host body. What kind of madness was this? Falling for a damned mortal? She was the Worldkiller, destined to crack Earth in half. She was not supposed to have feelings like this......She could barely even describe it.  Her creators surely did not plan on the host body being this strong, let alone whatever this was. 

 

Sam moaned softly, as Reign's kisses were spread all over her neck and chest. She was quickly on her back, moaning and arching her body upward, as Reign's fingers slid inside. She should have hated it. She should have hated her. But she didn't. it was true that Reign was giving her what no one else had. That she knew her better than anybody. Reign giggled as she withdrew her fingers, covered in Sam's cum, and deviously licked them clean. Sam blushed, embarrassed, despite everything. 

Reign seemed to soften slightly as she giggled. "Hihi, you'te so adorable." Well that was another side to the evil entity. 

"Where did that come from?"

Instantly, Reign went back to Destroyer-mode. 

"Nothing, foolish human!" But now, she wasn’t fooling anybody. 

 

Everything was clear. The battle against the Worldkillers was slowly revealing who deserved Lena's trust and who ultimately did not.

_Supergirl betrayed me but Kara would never._

_Supergirl lied but Kara would never._

_Supergirl is beginning to act like my mother but Kara is sweet, kind and lovely._

She always had been, always had her back and still did. It was quite a strange feeling. She had actually begun suspecting that Kara and Supergirl may be the same person, if not dating/secret sisters, but their differences in behaviour was becoming noticeable. As Supergirl became irritable, childish and arrogant over the course of the war with Reign, Kara was the same overly trusting, hug loving, naive nerd Lena loved so much.

Kara seemed to want to give Supergirl a chance, from their conversation in the elevator, but her look of sadness as Lena admitted she had denounced Supergirl as a friend meant Kara would also have to pick a side. 

She was in her office when she heard someone fly in. She saw Supergirl there. 

"Oh...it’s you." Lena sneered. "I thought you made it clear you hated me now-"

"I don't......hate you Lena...I came to apologize."  _Of course, you have, after I was proven right about the Kryptonite._

Lena laughed coldly, "Must be hard for you to do, eh Super? Apologizing to a Luthor?"

"I didn’t mean it like that, Lena, you know I didn't. I do trust you! I do consider you a good friend. You were trying to help a friend and I was a complete-"

"Jerk. You broke my trust, Supergirl." She sneered. 

"I'm willing to spend the rest of my life earning it back! I care for you, Lena!" Lena sighed. 

"I care for you too…...that's why your lies hurt me." Lena sniffled. 

"We'll cure Sam, together. She doesn't deserve this. Only way we're going to do that is a united front."

"Alright, Supergirl. But after that, respect the fact I don't want us to talk anymore."

Supergirl looked like she was about to cry any second, her face twisted in guilt and regret. Lena felt slightly bad for the woman, but compared to Kara, who would never hurt her no matter what, Supergirl paled. She wanted to cut poisonous influences out of her life and focus on the good IE Kara. She regretted her crush on the alien, and quickly those feelings were fading away, replaced by an even greater love for her best friend.


	5. The End of Reign

After Supergirl left, she called Kara, wishing to hear a kind voice. 

"Hi, Kara!"

"Lena! I'm hanging with Ruby right now."  _There is that voice again._

"I know. Listen, do you want to get some lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Sure! It's a date!" Lena blushed at the prospect of actually dating Kara. But she knew the blonde was straight as an arrow. She would rather have Kara as a friend than nothing. 

 

"So...you're really mad at Supergirl, huh?" Kara said during their lunch. 

"I don't really want to talk about it..." Lena said sadly. 

"OK. It does sound messed up what she did. I'm sure she's really sorry."

"She did apologize, but I kicked her out anyway." 

"Hm... maybe there's more to it then? You should figure out exactly why it is you're so angry with her."

"Maybe I don't like that you hang out with her!" Lena said sternly.

"..What?" Kara sounded like a scared puppy. _How the hell could she be Supergirl when she gets like that simply because i raised my voice at her. Such a puppy._

"You're  _my_  best friend! I....don’t want to share you." 

Kara simply smiled, "Don't wanna share you either, Lena. I think it's really cute that you're jealous of her. But don't be! You are my best friend too. You're my hero. Nothing can ever replace you."

Lena quietly sobbed, "K-Kara...You mean that?"

"Of course, I do." Then Kara captured the ravenhead in a gentle, long hug. 

"I promised you before, that I will always be your friend and always protect you. Things will work out, you'll see." 

"I love you, Kara."

"I love you too, buddy."

They both giggled softly.  _Maybe it will work out. Supergirl betrayed me but Kara would never._

 

Every time she came to this place, Reign fucked Sam hard. She smirked deviously as she rode Sam's pussy with her own pussy. She loved every moment of it, how Sam felt, how Sam arched her back and shuddered during her orgasms around Reign's fingers. But she was Reign. The original plan was to kill the Sam Arias personality and take over for good. She found herself however growing fond of the other girl, as insane as it sounded to a Worldkiller. _I cannot kill her._  She killed worlds, but...she could not kill Samantha.  _Why am I so weak?_

 

"Lena, we're here!" The foolish blonde yelled, clutching the rock that was supposed to kill her once and for all. Reign simply chuckled and charged into battle. 

She dispatched Supergirl with ease, as Lena begged her to stop. 

"Too late, Lena. It's all too late."

_No it's not! You have to stop, Reign! Or no more sex!_

Reign blushed, not expecting that. She struggled with herself for a moment, and that gave Supergirl time to counterattack, sending her reeling away. 

_I can't, Sam. I can't._

_Yes you can! I've seen a side of you no one else has! You're not pure evil. You weren't able to completely shut me out._

They then picked up the rock, and before Reign could stop them, Lena and Supergirl activated it and Reign could only scream. 

 

Sam slowly awoke, the light blinding her unused eyes. She was...back? It seemed like a miracle. And she no longer could hear Reign's voice in her head. 

It was over, she realized. Despite how much she had begun to care for her other personality, she still had to be stopped. 

"Sam?" Lena said. "it's over!"

"Lena....."

"The rock worked! Reign is gone!"

"I don't feel her anymore." An odd mix of emptiness and relief filled her body. "You saved the world, Leen."

"We did." Lena smiled at her friend. Ironically, Sam's crush on the CEO had dissipated and she had no idea why.


	6. Love sealed

In the aftermath of the final battle, Supergirl announced she was leaving Earth to be with her remaining people. Sam returned to her daughter. 

"Mom..?" Ruby said as she saw her mother approaching. "Is....she gone?"

"Yes she's gone." Sam confirmed. Why am I sadder about that than I should be?

"We can be a family again?""

"'Yes, baby! I love you so much." Sam cuddled her tightly, their ordeal finally over. As she tucked Ruby into bed, Sam almost did not hear the banging at her door.

 

Reign awoke. Somehow she was alive, in the outskirts of the city. She looked around and flexed her muscles. Her powers were still there. But no Sam in her head. No nothing.  Had she finally died? No...That rock the foolish heroes used. The rock must have separated the two personalities, with Reign forming a new body somewhere else, with all the Kryptonian parts. There was many things her race was still capable of, it seemed. Not only that but much of her former rage and maliciousness was dissipating. Every time she thought of Sam. Her Sam. 

During their intimate times together inside their  own head, Reign internally battled with herself to stop messing around and start killing Sam and Ruby. After all they were all foolish humans and she was Kryptonian. _These humans think they suffered? Try losing your whole planet!_  In spite of that, in spite of everything, she could not give up being with her Sam. 

She searched around the city using her abilities, and finally located Sam. Wait....someone was breaking in!  _Hold on, my Sam! On my way!_

 

Sam was now powerless. The intruder overpowered her and tried to tie her up. Terrified and helpless, she prayed someone, anyone would save her. 

"Shut up, bitch! Give me all your money!"

"Please, no! Leave us alone!"

"No ones going to save you, girlie."

Sam closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. It did not come. A familiar voice echoed. 

"You losers never learn." Suddenly the thug was incinerated by heat vision.  _Supergirl...?_  Instead she was confronted with her own face, wearing Reign's black suit. 

"Reign? You...you have your own body? But they cured me!"

"I'm as surprised as you are."

"But you....you just  _saved_  me. Why?"

"Dunno. All I know is I cannot kill you. Others aren't exempt but I cannot kill you, Samantha. I cannot kill this world if you are in it." No one was more surprised about this revelation than Sam. 

"So you...you aren't here to kill the world, then?"

"No, I suppose not." Even Reign's voice was now softer and more caring. The villain who was trying to turn the planet to ashes had changed. "I don't know why I care about you, Samantha. I just do."

Sam merely smiled at the other woman. It still bewildered her how she could be staring another personality in the face, complete with their own body, physically identical to her own.

"Our race has undiscovered gifts." Reign explained.

"So...what now?"

Reign smirked seductively, "Perhaps we can pick up where we left off?" Sam grinned and kissed her softly. Amazingly, Reign was softly kissing back, with much less of the roaring, furious passion of previous encounters. Despite having the same breasts and pussy, they still felt like different people, even in bed.

This time, they simply took solace in one another. 

 

Many miles away, Kara Danvers returned to Earth and began searching for her closest friends to check on them and make sure nothing had happened. 

She located Sam's apartment and began to hear voices. 

"Mmm, Reign...you're really good at that."

"Foolish Samantha. I'm competent at many things."

"Mmm, like fucking your girlfriend?"

"OH RAO!" Kara screamed. "That's so gross!"

 

After Lena had revealed their broken trust, Kara knew her time was up to save their friendship. She had to tell her everything now. Lena had made Kara realize she had been making a string of terrible mistakes. After all where was this rage when Oliver Queen revealed he possessed Kryptonite? Of course evil Kryptonians existed and she and Clark alone would not always be enough to stop them. 

More than anything, she did not want to lose Lena, after risking everything to prove her innocence many times over. The difference here was Kara expecting the world to be in her control, and Lena to always listen to her. That was not realistic. Of course she could not have taken Sam to her, when she didn't even know how the DEO would react. 

Everything she had been screaming for the last few weeks seemed so out of character, like someone stashed Red Kryptonite in her oatmeal. It was up to her to figure out why. 

Lena arrived at Kara's apartment, a little frightened. 

"Good news never starts with "we need to talk." What's wrong, Kara?....Kara, you're kind of scaring me..."

Kara was staring at her, in the dark. 

"Lena...I'm-"

An explosion however distracted her. A dark figure was destroying everything around him, screaming for Supergirl to come out and face him. Cadmus, she suspected. She suited up and charged off to battle, leaving a stunned Lena.


	7. Supergirl and Supergirl

"If you are just joining us now, National City news is reporting a devastating battle downtown, where Supergirl is attempting to defeat Cyborg Superman, who was responsible for a series of murders over the last several weeks." A reporter said. "The battle at first involved several superheroes, but all but Supergirl are down, including Guardian who is a known associate of the hero's."

Blow after blow, fist to fist, Supergirl held on in a grueling duel against the villain.  Bloodied and battered, Kara begged Cyborg Superman to stop one last time.

After a tremendous battle, Kara delivered a final powerful blow and ended it, then passed out, not feeling what happened next.

 

Kara awoke feeling unusual pain, and tried to move. She couldn't without a fierce agony coursing through her body.  _Kryptonite?_

No....this was more like when she lost her powers and.... _Oh Rao..._

She had lost her powers. 

Upon this realization, someone flew into her apartment from the balcony. It was...her but in a Supergirl outfit yet she was in her Kara persona. What was going on here? Another imposter?

"This is not funny. I'm in no mood for this right now..."

"Shut up, imposter!"

"I'm the imposter?"

"Who are you?" They both screamed. 

"I'm Kara!" They both screamed, so loudly it trashed Kara's first/only apartment. _Damn it._

"I have all my memories as Kara, Kara. I'm you. But I have my powers and you don't..."

"Alright so....how did this happen?" 

 _"_ Wait...I was fighting hard against Cyborg Superman. After the battle, I passed out"

"Maybe....." her brain kicked into gear. "The battle was so intense it forced a new personality from my mind. The Supergirl personality."

"But we're so similar! In looks and everything!" Supergirl cried.

Kara nodded, "But you lack my distinct awkwardness and nerdiness." Supergirl chuckled at that. 

"Alright true so far, it seems. So I'm a new personality that's also been beaten out of you into becoming a new person....Kryptonians have strange powers."  _And it seems we're only just beginning to tap into some._

"Good theory, Kara."

Supergirl stared right at Kara and would not stop. 

"Stop staring at me."

"No." _Am I always this annoying?_

"Stop. It. Supergirl. We look exactly alike, just go get a mirror rather than creep me out." Kara cried indignantly.

"I can't help it....Do I....Am I really this hot?" Oh Rao....she was practically hitting on herself. This had to stop now.

"No, I'm an awkward nerd, now go find the DEO and fix this!"

"I quite like it actually! I can be Supergirl all the time! No more secret identities, Kara! You are free to date Lena!"

Kara sputtered, "Lena? She's my best friend!"

"Oh Rao, you still won't tell her?"

"Whatever, can you go away, please?"

"Can't."

"...WWhyyy?" Kara said in a low voice. 

"No one's gonna believe me!"

"Ugh, fine I'll call Alex..." Kara picked up her phone and dialed her sister's number. 

"Yes, we're in trouble. Not trouble trouble exactly, just....hear me out." And so Kara recounted the whole story. "Stop laughing at me Alex.....That's not funny.....No, she called  _me_  hot!......Just get here. Bye...I love you too."  _That went perfectly..._

"That went perfectly!" Supergirl giggled. Kara grumbled under her breath and facepalmed.

"So that means you think I'm hot too?" Supergirl teased cheekily. 

"Will you shut up?" 

Supergirl stared at her. "You literally cannot make me." _Ugh, I really am annoying. S_ he felt a slight breeze of wind on her skirt and turned to see what it was. Supergirl was floating. 

"Kara! Kara, look!...I. Can. Fly." _It seems I got the intelligence in this split!_

"Uh......Uh.....just.....Yes, yes you can." Supergirl smirked triumphantly and floated around the room like a little child. She stopped when she came face to face with her old body. 

"....I have a little bit of hazel in my eyes." The staring contest continued until Supergirl tried to fly even closer and reached out to touch Kara's mouth..  _Is she..._

"What are you doing?" Supergirl immediately became embarrassed. 

"Umm....nothing..." She said sheepishly. From Kara's perspective, it looked like she wanted to know what it would be like to feel her own lips.

"It better be. This day was weird enough already."

"You know what you should doooo...? Call your girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend..."

"Oh goodie! Can I be yours then?"

"What? No! Leave me alone!"

"I am literally you, Kar. I can't. You created me." She said in a whispery, mysterious tone.

"Then stop...." Supergirl floated near her again and touched her cheek, "Stop being so flirty! Get your hand off me!" Kara knew she was confident as Supergirl but this new woman seemed to embody self-confidence and playfulness.

"Fine..." The personality shrugged.

Her phone rang. 

"Lena!" Kara squealed. Supergirl just blushed at Lena's name. "Oh you want me to meet you for coffee? Um...sure of course, best buddy!" She squeaked.

"Hopeless." Supergirl shook her head and sighed in dismay.

 

One day, Lena was hugging Kara and happily smelling her hair, as friends _do,_ when Lena pulled back, sniffing at the air. She had smelled this before. A familiar feeling within her was rising up.

"Kara....."

"Hm?" The blonde hummed. 

"Are you...seeing anyone?"

"No!" Kara squealed. "You know that!"

"You're sure? You're not......dating  _Supergirl?_ "

Kara sputtered and stammered. "S-Supergirl? Have you gone crazy, Lena? No way! I-I'm not even bi and I am fairly sure she isn't!" Lena's eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

"She shows up in similar places as you. You had late night "coffee" with her. You have similar mannerisms. You even smell like her. It's the same perfume, Kara." 

"...I…...the...I am not dating her. We're just….... friends! You know, pal gals! She’s my ride or die bitch! I should stop talking..." 

Lena was still not convinced.

"I hope that Supergirl takes care of you, Kara. I don't want you......getting hurt."  _Supergirl is very strong after all._

"I'll be fine, Leen! I promise! Alex is going to laugh at me when she hears about this...." 

She knew she should have been happy that Kara had found someone but a green beast had risen inside of her. _Kara should be mine! Not Supergirl's....Stop it, be happy for them._  Strangely enough, there had been countless times Supergirl had deeply reminded her of her best friend. They were very alike, almost like twin sisters. As good a match as any, Lena shrugged. 


	8. Jealousy

"Karaaaa", Supergirl whined. "I'm hungry."

"How can you be  _hungry?_ " Kara said disbelievingly. 

"I really want a donut!" she whined. 

"Just....fine! I'll buy us some after work. Promise me, you'll stay here until Alex gets us back together?" Kara begged. 

"Yup!" the Kryptonian cheerfully squealed. "I would never upset my Kara."  _Now she's sounding like my girlfriend, for Rao's sake._

Finally, Alex arrived. 

"Wow....two Karas. I didn't think the world had enough room."

"Leave me alone, Alex! Please tell me you can fix this!"

"This seems like a Kryptonian problem, Kara. It's already quite weird for me."

"How do you think I feel!" Kara cried. 

"Rude..." Supergirl complained. 

"Um....Hello, Supergirl...and Supergirl!"

The floating Kryptonian squealed, "Hi sis!"

"So, she does remember everything about being you...interesting. Supergirl, you should lay low. Kara, too. We don't know how far this goes."

"Okaayyy Alex. DId you know Karaaa has has a cruuuush on Lena Luthor?" Supergirl smirked mischievously. 

Kara buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. 

"Yes, I did. I'm her sister after all. Who do _you_  like?"

"I love Kara!" The personality squealed. "I want to protect her!"

Alex barely knew how to respond to that. "That's a whole new meaning of narcissism." she muttered under her breath. 

"I'm not Kara though! I mean...I remember being her and I have her body but I'm not her!"

"Because that makes sense." Kara grumbled.

"Hmm...." Alex hummed. "From what I've seen, Supergirl is the self-confident, fearless, playful tease Kara always wanted to be. Kara is who she actually is most of the time."

"Exactly! And she's a pain in my butt!" Kara cried.

"You love me." Supergirl grinned. 

"And there you are being creepy again. Leave me alone!"

"Just trying to help...." Supergirl floated away, sad. 

"Kara stop bullying yourself!" Alex reprimanded.

"She is very annoying...How long before our bodies remerge?"

"Impossible to say....we don't even know how this precisely happened."

"Kara's theory was that Cyborg Supergirl beat me out of her. Kryptonian black magic, sounds like..."

"Finally, you're contributing! So we're dealing with black magic."

"I'll investigate at the DEO. Call me if anything else goes wrong!"

"She won't!" Supergirl yelled. 

"What the hell? Why wouldn't I call Alex?" 

"You have me! And she all but said this a problem only we can fix!"

"I regret having you already." Kara complained.

"You still made me, cutie!"

"I thought I told you to stop your flirting...I'm literally you, idiot. It's weird."

"That's what makes it so funny!" Supergirl giggled. 

"Ugh..." Kara facepalmed.

 

After they got donuts, waiting for them back at the apartment, was Lena Luthor.

"Ah, Rao, it's the love rival." Supergirl whispered. 

"What? It's Lena! What do we do?"

"I'll talk to her."

"We agreed to let me do all the talking, Supes!"

"I want to."

Supergirl strode out before Kara could stop her. Lena noticed her. 

"S-Supergirl! Out and about, eh? Have you come to see Kara? She's not answering her door."

"No, she was with me. We're together!"  _What the hell, other me?  So now I'm banging myself?_

Lena looked forlorn. "Oh....I'm happy for you two. You read my text, right?"

"Of course, Miss Luthor. Thank you. I'm very happy with her. I love her."

"Very good to hear. So, you don't know where she is?" 

Supergirl glanced behind her and saw Kara trying to see what was going on from behind the hallway.

"Oh, I do. She was right behind me actually."

"Oh good! You know i should have guessed about you two. You even smell like her..."

"OK...We can have a conversation about unwanted smelling later!"

"I just hope she's safe, Supergirl."

"….Why wouldn't she be safe? I'm kind of a superhero."  _So am I._

"No, I know! I just...want whats best for my best friend."

"I want what’s best for my girlfriend! So, I would appreciate it if you backed off with your jealousy." _What? Stop, Supes! Stop!_

"I am not jealous!" Lena insisted. "W-where did you get that from?"

"I know you like Kara. But I like her too. So back. Off." Supergirl was clenching her fist. Was she literally going to punch Lena? Kara ran to Lena's rescue, revealing her presence.

"I'm so sorry about her! Honey, please stop trying to bite Lena's head off...." She grabbed Supergirl's arm and clenched it. 

"What are you doing? Calm down." She whispered in the other girl's ear.

"Oh Kara! No, it's fine. We're just gals having a chat."

"You sure? ....Supergirl, calm down and leave her alone. I mean it. Don't look at me like that! Go to your room!" Supergirl shook her head and floated off. 

"Um...trouble in paradise?" Lena wondered. 

"She's a pain. I don't know what's wrong with her, Lena. She never used to be like this."

"Maybe she was and she just buried it deep down."

"Excuse me,  _Buddha,_  but I know my girlfriend."  _Wow that sounded weird, calling me my own girlfriend._

"If you say so...Listen, do you want to get a coffee sometime, Kara? For old times’ sake."

"....Of course, Leen. Of course." She did her best to fake smile. Lena seemed satisfied and hugged Kara. 

"You could have told me, you know. I wouldn't have judged."

"I know Lena, I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you."

"OK.' She let go of Kara's body and left.  _Do I have a date...?_

 

The next day, Lena noticed Supergirl flying around, and could not contain the urge to want to break her face.  _Take my best friend away, huh? Yeah, we'll see...No I'm not jealous, just protective.  Poor Kara won't even tell me Supergirl's real name. She's taking advantage of Kara. That's totally it. I am NOT jealous!_

Sam was staring at her amusedly. "I've seen that face before, Lena. What did Supergirl do? Isn't she a hero?"

"Yes...b-but..." Lena stammered shyly. "Kara's with her. I know. It's not rational or fair, but I want to punch her lights out!"

"Yeah I think that'd hurt you more than her, hun." Sam smirked. 

"She thinks she's so perfect...." Lena growled. "What the hell does she have that I don't, Sam?"

"Powers."  Sam smugly stated.

"Not. Helping. Sam." Lena said, gritting her teeth. "I should tell her its unprofessional to be going around dating a hero when she works for me!"

"Have you considered maybe you don't actually hate her...?" 

"Ugh of course....It's hard....I should be happy for Kara. What do I do, Sam? Have I waited too long? Has Kara moved on?"

"If not, then don't wait any longer, Lena. Just tell her everything."

"I...hope so..."


	9. Loving yourself

"Supergirl, I think I have a date with Lena!" Kara squealed.

"What, she your best friend now?" Supergirl growled. 

"Yes, actually! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing...."

"Something is! Listen, you don't have to be jealous of yourself. You know how much I....we love Lena. You encouraged me to ask her out!"

"I know!" She cried desperately. "I just....you're right. I'm a jerk today."

"Just because she thinks I'm taken doesn't mean I am. It'll be ok, Zor El....It'll be ok.." Kara started softly touching and cuddling her split personality _. Ok, Kara, what's all this now?_ Kara Zor-EL gladly hugged back. 

"See? It's ok..."  Supergirl sniffled and nodded. Then she grinned suddenly.

"Look, Kara!" She goofily tried to fit four of her donuts in her mouth. Kara giggled. _She's back!_

"You blow....I thunk..."

"I think you should chew before talking, dumbass!"

Supergirl pouted again. She did as she was told.

"As I was saying...I think...you're all wound up Kara." She saw the look on Kara's face. "Ok maybe so am I...a bit...wanna know what women do when they are?"

"No."

"Yes, you dooooo...." Supergirl said almost seductively. 

"If the next words out of your mouth isn't eat more donuts, I will slap you."

"Well that." Supergirl giggled. "but alsoo...." With that she leaned in and softly pressed her lips against Kara's mouth. Kara yelped and pulled away. 

"I'm you! What are you doing!"

"Then think of it as masturbation...?"

"What? No! Leave me alone!"

"Kara, please! it will feel good, I promise. Who knows you better than you? Just one kiss....it felt good right?"

As much as Kara hated it, yes it felt quite nice. They fit well together. The same soft breasts, the same pink lips, the same slender petite body. She briefly imagined sex with Supergirl and saw only a mess of blonde hair in her mind. She inwardly giggled.

"But we like Lena."

"I love you more, Kara. Ever since I was born."

"You're an  _idiot._ "

"I was born yesterday, can't help it." Kara grinned in spite of herself.

She began kissing back, letting the feeling speak for itself. Their bodies were well matched, with subtle differences in behaviour. Supergirl played more, biting Kara's lip and ear, and kissing her neck. 

 

Lena strode to Kara's apartment when she heard moaning sounds from the bedroom area. It sounded like......Kara's voice.

"Uh....Ugh...yes...right there. Fuck!" Lena turned bright red. She had just walked right into Kara fucking Supergirl at the very moment she was going to fight for her!

The sounds continued, "You're doing me sooo good, baby. Harder! Faster! Come on!"" Lena had to leave now or she would get turned on herself..... _Who are you bloody kidding, Lena? You're very turned on for your sexy Kara._

Feeling rage and tears, Lena stomped off.  _Fine. Fine! Kara can have her! You can have her! I don't care anymore, Kara!_

 

 Kara felt up Supergirl's breasts. Her breasts. She had to admit they were nice to touch. The night dragged on, filled with countless orgasms and screaming. Truly a new form of self-love. They did not hear that night, a lonely Lena come to the apartment and turn around again, depressed and angry.


	10. Supergirl's death

The next morning, Kara awoke in her own arms.

“Hi…”

“Hi!” Supergirl squealed excitedly.

"Ohh…How many times did I..."

"We lost count, Kara."

"Oh.... _Rao_!"  _I guess it is true what they say_.  _No one knew me better than me._

 there was a knock at the door, awakening the two. 

"Who is it?"

"Your sister! Wake up, idiots!" Supergirl grumbled at being forced to disentangle herself from Kara's body. Last night had been amazing after all. Her beautiful Kara had cum so many times. Kara went to answer the door, but suddenly, there was the sound of metal in flesh. "Alex" had brutally stabbed her with a knife. Kara stumbled, and then fell, blood dripping from an open wound on her stomach. 

"Su...Super....g-"

"KARA! NO! Please, please be ok! You'll be ok!" She used her heat vision to quickly cauterize the wound, saving her original body's life, as Kara screamed in pain. When she turned to look for "Alex", she was gone.

"Shapeshifting....assassin."

Supergirl’s brain kicked into gear. "Shapeshifting alien assassin?  But who would want to stab you? You didn't do anything to anyone except.... you know me....and we're friends with Lena...this was to hurt Lena! And only one man had the money for this kind of assassin......Edge." She realized.

"Don't....kill him."

"He hurt you, Kar."

"I'm…. not worth it."

Supergirl's fist crackled with raw power as her face twisted in pure fury. Kara was slightly scared. She had never truly cut loose or seen herself so mad before.

"Stay here."

Then she suddenly took off through the window. A moment later, Edge was thrown at Kara's feet. 

"LOOK!" Supergirl screamed, pointing at Kara's body. "You tried to kill my girlfriend! All to hurt my other girlfriend!"  _What?  I should have known she was just being tsundere about it._

"I…...I had nothing to do with this!"

"Shut up! I know it was you! Shapeshifting assassin who tried to look and sound like my sister Alex! Only one man had the money and the motive."

"Impressive....You're smarter than you look, Blondie. But the point of such an assassin is you can't prove anything. Kiss my ass."

"I would rather shove your head up it. And your assassin has the short end of this deal because his head is going up my ass." _Dying here, and she's still cracking jokes._

Supergirl raised her fist, ready to turn Edge into red mist. 

"I know what he's done, Kara. Kara please......I know what he is......But this isn't you......We're....supposed to be better than that...We lost our race. It hurts. I know it does. No one knows me better than me and I know you feel like you have to protect me. This isn't the way to do it, Kara!"  The other Kara stiffened and sniffled, fist still aimed at Edge's head.

"We....I lost my whole planet! That kind of pain doesn't ever go away. You had to create me to deal with it. I am everything you wish you were."

"I know so that's why you need to be a hero and stop this! I can't let pain define my heroism! It can be love and pleasure too. You showed me that...."

Other Kara dropped to her knees, sobbing... then began disintegrating. "I'm...leaving? I think I'm dying! Oh Kara, I think it worked! You accepted your past and your alien side for good!"  S _he's right, it must have worked.  She's going back inside me. Or some supervillain just killed her with a fingersnap..._

"I'll see you around, Kara. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kara. Take care of Lena for me. I'm so sorry for everything!"

The Other Kara personality smiled lovingly, as she finally turned back into dust. Original Kara was surging with power, her wounds healing rapidly.  _They're back!  My powers are back!_  She quickly grabbed Edge and held him by the throat. 

"You're going to jail for this. You can tell everyone who I am if you like. Tell the world how you couldn't even beat me when I was a human powerless girl." She knocked Edge out and took him to the police station.

 

Kara quietly mourned the disappearance of her split personality. It was fun while it lasted. With her powers back, and a new sense of confidence and freedom about her, she went to Lena's place. 

"What do you want?" Lena yawned.

"Hi Lena! Supergirl and I....we broke up."

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Lena said worriedly. Instantly, Lena's anguished face became one of both relief and concern for her friend and crush.

"Yes. Had to be done. We're still friends! So, about that coffee...."

But suddenly she heard an explosion in the distance.  Damn it Cyborg Superman! 

Kara ripped off her shirt and charged off to battle once again.


	11. Future Arrival

Kara Danvers was preparing a work report for her when a sudden crackling portal opened up into her apartment. Out from the portal crashed a caped figure.  _Superman...?_  She wondered.

"OK....where the hell am I? I was fighting- This doesn't look like my apartment but it does. What's going on here?"  _Somehow my voice is coming out of that person! Agh! Black Magic!_

"Go away, fiend! You fake!" Kara screamed. The caped girl strode forward. 

"Alright, who's there?" _Who is this woman?_  The figure came more closely into view and possessed the face of...Kara.  _No, it's a trick. Shape shifter maybe? Hank, what's going on?_

"J'onn, what are you doing? I haven't asked you to turn into me today." The girl with her face demanded. 

"I'm not J'onn, you are!" Kara squeaked. 

"Do I look like I have green skin, you  _idiot_? So, you're a shapeshifting assassin then? Alright, tough guy..." She raised a fist and prepared to fight. Kara caught the punch, and stopped it halfway. 

"No.....way? Equal power? No, you must be Overgirl then! Someone revived you and brought you to Earth-38? Rao damn it!"

"Alright who are you?"

"Who am I? You have some nerve asking me that, Nazi!" Kara had never been called a Nazi and indignantly stomped her foot in protest. 

"I will have you know, strange me, that I really like Jewish people!" 

The other girl clutched her head. "OK....you're denying being J'onn or Overgirl. You have the same abilities as I do......wait......what day is this? What ...year?" Kara was baffled that she didn't know the date. 

"Were you asleep or something? It's May 2016!" Kara squeaked. 

"Oh Rao..." the other Kara gasped. 

 

 

Kara brought the other Kara some tea and asked her to explain. 

"I was in the midst of combat, in L-Corp's laboratory, against Cyborg Superman. I was thrown into a strange machine, and it turned on...I felt power urging within me. I charged at her again, and I....ended up here. I think Lena was working on time travel and the machine's energy merged with my Kryptonian bio-energy. I......must have pulled a Barry!"

"Barry Allen?"

"Yes! I flew back in time, rather than through a dimensional gateway! Oh Rao.... Past me! You're still with James, aren't you?" Kara was stunned. It had to be Future Kara.  _Same strength, knows about dating James, confused about the date._  It made sense.

 "I need to get home...do you have a way to get back in touch with Barry? He'll know what to do."

"No, he disappeared back to his own Earth, remember?"

"Never mind then. Don't tell anyone about me just yet. I may have already changed too much by speaking to you. If there's one thing I learned from Barry Allen, don't change too much when you’re flying through time."

 Kara nodded, understanding. "Am I still with James? I mean-are you?"

"No, we decided to be just friend-" She facepalmed. "And now I've done it. I changed something. You shouldn't have known that."

"No kidding, Future me! Why would I do that to James?"

"We....I found someone else. His name's Mon EL. He uh...kind of lied to me, said he was something he was not, got sent to the future where he came back married to another woman, so I yelled at him-"

Kara stared at her, "Still not seeing a reason to dump James." She said suspiciously. 

"You know what? It doesn't matter. I prefer Lena anywa-Damn it!"

"Who's Lena?" Kara grinned once she noticed Future Kara light up at the mention of the Lena person. 

"She..." Future Kara chuckled, "is an amazing, badass CEO of L-Corp, the creator of that time machine. Don't worry she's not like the others in that company. She's brave and kind. She saved us many times over."

"Oooh. Wait, what is James doing if he isn't dating us?"

"He runs Catco. Miss Grant left."

"WHAT?" Kara cried. 

"She had to. Anyways, she left him in charge. Then Lena bought the company to save it from a slimeball, and as a favour to me."

"She sounds totally in love with you!"

"Kara!" Future Kara squealed. "We're just......friends."

"You sound sure...." 

"Oh, shut up, Miss laughing at puppy videos!"

"I don't do that anymore...?" Kara pouted.

"No we uh.....you don't do so well after defeating Non. You defeated Non, right? I didn't completely destroy the timeline?"

"Yes, I did but I don't understand! I lost my planet. We lost our planet. Nothing is worse than that. If you're sad about something, I'm sure it sucked, but we're strong. We have people around us who love us. James, Winn, Lucy-"

"Lucy left too." said Future Kara darkly. 

"B-But I would totally date her if I wasn't with James-"

"I know, Kara. I lived through everything you did. She had...other commitments. Things change."

"Not for the better." Kara grumbled. "I traded James for a pasty liar who has a wife now. Half my friends left me. My aunt's dead. I seem to be in love with a girl but oblivious to it. Future me, what went wrong?"

"I don't know, Kar. I don't know. Things spiralled out of control the moment Mon El landed here. You want some advice? When you meet Lena....don't lose faith in her."

"I won't! Now, how do we get you home, future me?"

"I got myself here. I think I can get myself out. But I need Barry...I'll have to hide out here for a few days."

"But Alex will see you!"

"Alex will see what?" A voice echoed from behind them.


	12. The Rumors

 Alex proceeded to walk in, only to be completely taken aback by two Karas standing in front of her.

"Who is that?"

"Me."

"You?"

"Another me."

"Are you you?'

"Yes, I'm me. I'm the me you know."

"Then who is the non-you you?""

"She is...future me." Well Alex was floored. She didn't expect that, despite guessing everything else. Known physics told her time travel was impossible.

"......From the future? You're that powerful?"

"Just fast." Past Kara said.

Future Kara sighed, "My name is Kara Danvers, your sister. I am accidentally trapped in the past after using super-speed to open a wormhole during a battle, after fusing with a time machine somehow. We've known each other since we were children.

Alex stammered, "And...is this the first time we've had this conversation?"

"Yes, this is the first and only time this happened to me. Can you help me lay low so I can open another one and get home?"

"Of course, Kar- I mean Superg-I mean-"

"Future Kara is fine." Kara wryly remarked. 

"Listen, Kara. How far are you into our future?" 

"Two years, give or take."

"Ok promise me you will not tell us anything about your time."

"Alex, time travel doesn't seem to work that way. A team of time travellers are helping me fight in my own time, and they are from much farther than me. Yet we are still here. My life remains unchanged. Plus I may have....told Past Kara some things..."

"What? Kara, that was stupid."

"Future me's stupiiid." Kara sing-songed under her breath.

"I heard that!" Future Kara shouted. 

Alex intervened, "Kara stop bullying yourself! Future Kara, please lay low. Don't talk to anybody else. Trust me." Future Kara nodded.

"Apparently, I meet a really nice girl, Alex! She's a CEO and is really smart and brave." Only Future Kara would have noticed this but Alex's cheeks had a slight pink tint at the mention of nice, brave, smart girls. 

"That might not happen anymore. Both of you, just stay here and lay low." Then Alex left and relocked the door.

 

Over the next few days, the Karas engaged in antics, as they both tried to cook themselves food, talked about where Past Kara's life could head, and talked more about men. 

"So, Hank had to pose as me! He had to talk to Lena for me?"

"Yup."

Kara burst into giggles. "I can't wait for that! Lena seems so nice!" 

"I know." 

Kara narrowed her eyes. "You don't think she..."

"Is into me?" Future Kara spluttered. "Kara stop it! We're friends! I told you! She's probably not even gay or bi. She was with Jack and James after all."

"...I meant does she know we're Supergirl?" Future Kara shook her head. "What the  _hell_ , Future Me! Tell her! We tell our best friends the truth. First thing we did was tell Winn!"

Future Kara was hit with bad memories of Lena. "Kara, its more complicated than that. I want to. Believe me, I want to so badly. The longer I don't, the harder it will get. I think I'm scared of the way she will look at me afterwards. Lucy came around. Everyone else supports me. But...I've waited too long even after she proved her good heart, and trust, to me repeatedly. I don't want to lose her or have things change between us. I'm scared, Kara..."

Kara was floored. A future version of herself was crying on her shoulder about the pains of their future life. She softly and calmly started hugging herself and crying as well. They sat like that for a while as Future Kara let out all the tears she had been holding back, about everything that was going wrong and had gone wrong.

"You would think we'd be all out of tears, after losing our race."

"We're not human. Kara. But it's ok to be human ...sometimes."

Past Kara then had a curious look in her eye and reached up to stop a tear reaching Future Kara's lip, and brushed it off.  _Did I just.... touch my own lips with my finger? OK now I really need to send me home._   _This just got weird._ Thinking about it now, that updated future Supergirl costume was nice, and Future Kara had a certain maturity about her.  _Who knows me better than me_? she reminded herself.

Future Kara was freaking out. _Did...my past self just touch my lips with my own finger? Fuck! Ok that's...well I've done worse but hey...I really need to get home!_

Later that day, the doorbell rang. 

Past Kara squealed "I'll get it!" as Future Kara was in the shower, drowning her sorrows.

Their next-door neighbour, Jade Nguyen **,** was there. 

Past Kara squeaked "Hiii!" 

"OH...um......I didn't know you were...."

"Yeah it's weird for me too. But Alex told us to lay low. So, what did you want?"

"It's....it doesn't matter anymore. Bye!" Jade then ran off.

"Everyone's so rude..." Past Kara grumbled. 

Future Kara walked out, drying her hair. "What was that all about? What did Jade want?"

Past Kara shrugged. "I dunno. Want some donuts?"

 

The next day, Kara was aghast. A rumour had spread somehow that Kara was dating Supergirl, as to the world at large, no one knew they were one and the same.

"WHAT?" Kara screamed as she read the paper. "They think Kara and I are......”

"I only just heard of the rumour myself!" Alex said. 

Past Kara realized something. "Jade! She...must have thought. Oh, Kara I think I screwed up! I'm so sorry!  I forgot I had my Supergirl costume on.”

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were gay, Kara. I'm your sister. We tell each other these things." Alex whined sarcastically. 

"Not helping!" 

"Kara, I'm going to have to ask you to not break my sister's heart, ok, my sister?"

Future Kara shook her head, not amused. _Alex, you're killing me._

"With you banging yourself, and everyone's heads up their own asses, i'm going to bet nothing gets done." Alex quipped. 

"Ugh..."

Future Kara whined silently. It was happening again. _Lena thought I was dating my split personality - then I kinda did - and now everyone thinks Supergirl is dating Kara. This is getting worse by the second._


	13. Alex and Maggie

Kara's phone buzzed with a million messages. 

"Oh Rao...."

One of them was a text from James, simply saying "LOL." 

Winn, "You're banging yourself? How is that even possible?"  _You tell me, Winn._

Jónn "I cannot say I approve of you dating Alexandra's sister. We need to be professional in all things."

Cat, "Keera! You're a lesbian? Why did I have to find that out from this  _rag_! Supergirl, huh? How did that happen? Keera you better give me all the details right now."

Her adopted mother. "Kara honey, why does everyone think you're dating yourself? Are you gay too, but don't want the commitment of a real girlfriend? Please call me."

 

Past Kara called James first. 

"Hey Kara! How you holding up with the rumor mill? I got to admit it was pretty weird."

"I knooow." Kara whined. 

"They literally think you're dating yourself!" I am, James. "That is actually pretty funny. Like Clark dating Superman!"

Kara whined, "It sucks! But it kind of works out."

"How...?"

"It keeps guys off my back!"

"Kara, I know things didn't work out but it doesn't mean you have to give up on-"

"I'm not! I am still bisexual. I meant creeps like Maxwell Lord."

"Fair enough, I guess. Cat Grant is certainly freaking out about it. It may as well be the story of the century to her."

"I can deal with Miss Grant."

"I just worry it might make villains target your civilian self. I don't want your identity getting out."

"I am literally the strongest being on the planet, James-"

"Clark is stronger."

"Yeah, well we'll see, if we actually do fight."

"I did and I won." whispered Future Kara. Past Kara smirked triumphantly.

"By the way, you got off work by calling in sick. Why the isolationism?"

"Uh...nothing serious. Alex has to run some tests, that’s all!"

"As long as you're safe, Kara. No hard feelings, right? About-"

"Of course not! I'll talk to you tomorrow."

James hung up, then Kara called Cat next.

"Keera, finally you answer your phone! Being press secretary is not an easy job you know. Now what's all this rag about you dating Supergirl? Since when were you a lesbian? Didn’t you date Mr Olsen?"

"We did but we’re better as friends. I have always liked girls, I just...thought it wasn't ok to on this pla-.... continent."

"Don't be silly, Keera. How did this even start?" 

Kara blushed, remembering the first time her future-self came through the time breach.

"She uh...saved me and I treated her to lunch. We hit it off from there!"

"I have it on good sources you've barely left your apartment on sick leave. What's really going on, Keera?"

"Uh...you'rebreakingupgottagobye!" Future Kara giggled. 

"Ugh..." Past Kara whined.               

 

A few days later, Alex asked Past Kara out and they began discussing Maggie. 

"I began to have...feelings...for her."

Immediately Kara gushed. "That's great! I think you and Maggie will be good together!"

"Maybe...I've had these feelings before..."

"Up bup bup! Alex Danvers my big sister. You literally haven't had a boyfriend that lasted more than five seconds. Plus, Future Kara told me you get with her eventually..."

"Kara! No future stuff! You promised!"

"But it's so cute! Listen, don't wait around. Go kiss her, tell her how you feel and pursue her. It'll work out, I promise. And try to be always open and honest with her, ok?"

“...Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason! Go fuck her with a strapon, Alex."

"KARA!" Alex squealed, flushing red. Kara just giggled maniacally.

 

Following Kara's advice, Alex came out to her mother next, and was able to get together with Maggie, happily. 


	14. Lovers at Last

Some days passed, and they continued to have awkward moments. Past Kara saw F Kara coming out of the shower, and noted that their breasts and vagina were indeed exactly the same. Future Kara heavily blushed and changed the subject. Their flirtation was growing, both Karas knew. 

 

"They need to stop freaking out. It's honestly not that big a deal," Past Kara shrugged. 

"Kara, it’s a big deal! The world thinks you're banging  _yourself_."

Past Kara looked at her, "Can you honestly say you don't want to do that?" 

"Kara! Stop! It’s weird!"

"Not blind, you know.....You're so hot."

"I'm you, idiot!"

"Give or take a few years." Past Kara reminded her, smirking. Past Kara was kissing her shoulder.

"You need me, Kara....you need the release.....No one has to know. Who knows me better than me? Who can take care of me better than me? You're so sad and awkward all the time. I don't want that for me, ok? It sounds like you've been with no one since....Mon El. Let me help. Let me love you. We need this."

_This is so insane! I'm seducing myself! Please fuck me, future me!_

"No, we-I...You....The....Agh.....Love you too, Kara." She sighed, defeated. 

With that, past Kara smiled seductively and started softly kissing her own lips.  _Rao, they're so soft. Though I’ve kissed them before_... Their tongues swirled around one another, trying to find what felt best. The kiss was heavenly. Their tongues duelled, their bodies melted together. Their pussies gradually got wetter and wetter. It felt so good to kiss herself. They stripped naked. Indeed, they had the same exact breasts, and pussy.  She gladly sucked on her own nipples, licked her own pussy, delighting in the taste. Kara giggled at the feeling of her own tongue on her nipples. 

"Do you like that, Kara?"

Kara seductively smirked, "You know that I do."

Kara suckled, and licked at her own nipples and breasts. They were not the largest in the world but they were soft and perky. Same for her pussy lips. They were pink, shaved, and inside, she was extremely tight. But Future Kara was gentle. She delighted in being as soft and gentle as possible with the body below her. Slowly and meticulously licking Kara's clit, and watching her moan. 

"Mm I taste good. I always lick my own fingers after I masturbate to Superg- I mean Lena. I-I mean-" Past Kara giggled at the slipup.

"Like I said, no one has to know." She smiled lovingly at herself. 

 Kara rode her own pussy, scissoring herself, as the Kara below her moaned loudly in pleasure. 

"Ugh right there.....that feels so fucking nice, Kara." Kara squealed and moaned.

"Mmm I hope so, Kara." Kara giggled. 

Past Kara sensually and pleasurably rocked back and forth as she rubbed herself's pussy with herself’s pussy, loving the new sounds and new feelings they were making. She even gently fingered her own bumhole, having never tried putting anything up there before. Future Kara had not let Mon-el in there. Fingering Kara's vagina was easy. She was already very turned on for her Kara. Fingering her ass was a bit tighter.

Kara still moaned and said "Mm Kara, do me there."

"Mm, up my ass!" One of them screamed in pleasure. "Take me up my fucking ass, me!" Her own fingers plowed her sexy tight ass.

"Ugh ...haa...I...I think....oh fuck harder! I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum, Kara! All over your own boobs!"

She was going to cum again from being fingered up her ass. In fact, she lost count how many times she cummed, being taken in both her holes, and having her face stuffed full of her own pussy. They had the same bodies, the same breasts, lips and pussy. The more experienced one, Future Kara, tended to be on top more, showing herself some new tricks of the trade. As lovers they were equals, only doing what they would want done to them. Making love with her future self was like two snakes twisting and binding. 

All night, Kara let herself feel ever increasingly nice new things, and a new form of self-love.


	15. Reveal

Past Kara slowly opened her eyes, after a long night of sex dreams with Future Kara loyally by her side, even a dream where she married herself. _Have I fallen in love with Future me?_ She briefly wondered before sleepy, cute Future Kara opened her eyes.  _I'm so cute!_

"Morning..."

"Morning, my lovely me." Future Kara chuckled. 

"You were better..."

"How?"

"I dunno...you're more innocent? That made you more careful and gentler. My poor bum though..." 

Past Kara giggled, "Had to take that hole's virginity!"

"You did indeed."

"What now?"

"Can I go home?" 

Past Kara pouted, "But last night..."

"Healed me, Kara. Thank you. Self-cest does feel better than masturbation. Or time travel makes my head hurt!" 

They both laughed hard, then past Kara softly gave herself a kiss on the lips. 

 

 Every opportunity they had, they made love. Kara even had finally met Lena but compared to herself, Kara was content to stay good friends with the ravenhead as much as she liked her, from all the stories. They became experts at finding the best feeling spots and making each other cum hard. 

One morning, she was taking Kara's fingers up her ass. "Mmm, Kara. Remember when you took my anal virginity? You naughty woman, taking people's anal virginities....Oh Rao...right there!"

"WHAT IS THIS?" 

Their door was swung open and there stood Alex, their sister. 

"There's still two of you? And you've started...I don't even want to know. The entire world already thinks you're fucking yourself. Doesn't mean you had to go and do it! Kara, this is  _sick_. Incest or masturbation or whatever. Get some clothes on. I thought your other you returned to where she came from?"

"Can't. I have to wait a few more months and talk to my friend Barry. He can time travel too. He'll take me back. I promise!" Future Kara explained.

"You seduced my little sister! If I could, I would punch your fucking lights out!" she screamed, drawing her gun.

"I am your little sister!" Future Kara cried desperately.

"My sister would never-!"

"It's my fault! Leave future me alone!" Past Kara yelled, and tossed Alex away from them. "I won't let you hurt me, sister or no sister."

"Freaks..." she snarled, then stomped back out.

Future Kara shook her head. "She'll cool off. It will be ok. I promise, Kara."

"I love you." Past Kara whispered. Future Kara smiled goofily. 

"I try!"

"No...." Kara emotionally whispered softly. "I've fallen in love with you, Kara."

"Kara I-"

"We're the same, but different. We're Kara Danvers but also Kara Zor El and Supergirl. Different enough that this is real love, future me. It's real. I don't care what anyone else thinks. This last month....It has been the best of my entire life. I broke up with James just like in the original timeline but this time it’s for this reason. I only want myself. I only want my girlfriend. I only want my lover. I only want my Kara Danvers."

Future Kara softly cried and sobbed.

"I-I l-love y-you t-too! So much it's killing me! I have to leave, Kara! You need to prepare yourself for that!"

"I'll just figure out a way to time travel a year into my future! You said time travellers came back to your time from the far future yet the universe didn't explode. You can just come back to me."

"J'onn will never stand for this. I broke the time barrier. He would be strongly against me remaining here. Rao, me from April 2018 would be!"

"Maybe this is what always happens. Maybe I always travel back here and Barry always takes me home."

"I'm you Kara. You can't. Because you're right here." She let Past Kara's hand rest on her left breast. "You're right here...." Past Kara jumped forward and crashed her lips upon her future self, tearing her skirt off.

"Make love to me, you sexy little minx." Past Kara growled. "Show me your heart *kiss* Bear it *Kiss* I can take it." she hissed in pleasure as Future Kara took her with her long, experienced fingers. "Ugh fuck....fuck yourself. Fuck your girlfriend. Fuck your true love. I'm all of them at once. And it's so hoooot!"

Unknown to either of them, their sister Alex had been listening to all of it on the other side of the door, silently crying and regretting her actions.


	16. Barry Allen

The next morning, Alex knocked at the door. The Karas got dressed and came to confront her. 

"It'll be ok Kara. I'm sure she's cooled down." Past Kara said. 

Alex ran in and gave Past Kara a tight and desperate hug, wailing loudly. 

"Kara, I'm so s-sorry! I want my s-sister back!" She cried.

Kara sobbed and said "I know, Alex. Of course, I know. I want you back too."

"I still...think it’s weird." Alex sniffled. "But I accept you need it. You shouldn't be alone forever after..."

"'Technically, she still kinda is." Future Kara quipped. 

"Shut up!" Past Kara and Alex snapped.

"I will never let you be alone, Kar." Alex vowed. "I'm sorry that you felt you needed to do this."

"I didn't intend to travel back here to fuck her, Alex. It just...happened. And I eventually get Barry Allen to take me back." 

"Then we should try to find a way to his Earth."

"He left me a device after we fought off the Dominators on his Earth but it's.... it’s back in my time." 2018 Kara said. 

"Great..."

 

Months passed. 2016 Kara battled CADMUS, Metallo, and an abrasive womanizing jerk named Mon-El, all while making love with her future self every night. Her relationship with Lena Luthor deepened but Kara was determined to stay just casual friends. She was loyal to Future Kara, though Future Kara never doubted her. 

"Just say the word and I'll beat that out of him. When I knew him, it took him a long time to break out of that." offered Future Kara. 

Past Kara giggled and said "I'm as powerful as you, you know."

"I know...can't help but want to be protective of my girlfriend." 

Past Kara coo'd and kissed her. "Aww...I *kiss* love *kiss* you *kiss*."

"I know, babe. Love you too." She lay down and let Past Kara ride her mouth with her pussy. After Past Kara violently cummed, they fell asleep together.

 

Then the day came. 2018 Kara made sure they were ready for Barry, and Barry teleported in with Cisco. 

"Barry!"

"We need your help."

"I know, I've been awaiting your arrival."

"Wait you knew exactly when I would come back to your Earth?"

"Yes! I've had a visitor from...my future." Then Future Kara stepped forward revealing herself. 

Cisco gasped. "Oh my god, twin aliens? The Awesome Twosome, huh?"

"More like super-threesome..." Future Kara coughed under her breath, while past Kara giggled.

"How is this possible?" Barry asked, bewildered. 

"Long story short, I am Kara Danvers from 2018. I accidently arrived in early 2016 after a battle with an enemy in my own time. Kara told me about you and I've been waiting for your aid in taking me back to the future."

"...Has anything changed that you can tell?"

"Minor things, but only as a direct result of being people aware of my presence here."

"I see..."

"Have you...done this before?"

"Yes. FIrst time was accidental. Another time.....I erased a baby out of existence."

"Shit..." Future Kara swore. "Then I need to get home before any damage is done."

"You've been trapped in the past for almost a year?"

"Yes...but it's not so bad..."

"Can't anyone tell there's two Supergirls?"

"I hid my presence by staying here in this apartment with my past self."

"Cool!" Cisco exclaimed. "Well it is! I wish i could talk to myself every day."

"It's not that fun!" Past Kara said, earning an elbow in the ribs from her girlfriend. 

"Listen," Barry turned serious. "Changing time has consequences you don't even want to know about. There’re aliens invading on my Earth and we need your help to stop them. Two Supergirls instead of one...it seems like a good idea, but we should really get her home first."

"Barry..." Cisco warned. 

"It won't take long!"

Barry insisted "No, you cannot keep messing with time. It'll just make it worse. Trust me. I....I tried to save my mom and I erased a baby, got my friend's brother killed, and damaged my girlfriend's relationship with her father."

"So you're still with Iris, Barry?"

"How...did you know that?"

"From 2018, Barry. I fought with you against Nazis."

"We fight Nazis?" gushed Cisco.

"According to my future self, we get past an alien invasion of our own, only to face a new nightmare. Three more members of my own race, each of them twice as strong as me."

"I'm sorry Kara, but the timeline comes first. I swear to you, that damaging it could have far reaching consequences everywhere."

"Alright. Bar. Take me home when your Kara has dealt with the aliens. I will wait here."

"Alright, cool. Come on, uh....my Kara. Not the other...Kara."

 

Past Kara deeply enjoyed interacting with the other heroes, and before she left for her Earth, she noticed a slight flirtation with one of them, named Sara Lance, whom her girlfriend had brought up from time to time.

"Hi Sara! Thought I'd say something before I left."

"Yeah! You were very badass out there. I thought Barry was the most powerful being in the multiverse but..."

Kara flushed pink. "I'm trying. Listen uh...I know you were flirting with me and calling me hot before."

"How did you-"

"Super hearing." Kara said matter of fact-ly.

"...Of course." Sara nodded. 

"I'm kinda.....taken." Kara winced.  But Sara took it in stride. 

"I've had that before! There's someone I want to go back to, but she got forcibly married to my ex-boyfriend. Then I hooked up with a nurse, a reformed thief and the Queen of France."

"Woah! My sister has a girlfriend too. And me-"

"Wait you're lesbian, Kara?"

"Nah, I'm bi like you. But I'm pretty serious with my girl."  _And I fuck her every day._

"I am sure she's hot as hell and great for you."  _She's as hot as me!_

"You have no idea..." Kara muttered. "Listen, one final thing I got to tell you! Go back to her. That girl. Life is too short to wonder."

"Maybe you're right Kara. Thank you." Sara smiled. Kara grinned back and gave her a hug. 

 

Kara and Barry returned to her Earth together. 

"You ready to go?"

Future Kara nodded sadly. 

"I would kiss you but...he's on a need to know basis." she whispered.

"I'll miss you so much. I love you. Please try to visit when you get the hang of it." Past Kara whispered back.

They hugged tightly. Barry coughed, as it must have seen like a lover's goodbye even though they did not kiss. He stared at them curiously.

"Kara?"

"Yes, I'm ready." She let go of her sexy girlfriend and grabbed Barry's hand. They both disappeared from Kara's life. 

She watched for several seconds, and then began to cry softly, and mourn her lover.  _I love you so much Kara. Please be safe._


	17. New Arrivals

Kara mourned her girlfriend for months, and was a fragile wreck spread thin with heroics. Mon El's truth was revealed to her and she essentially said "Piss off back to Daxom or I will literally cut you."

National City went back to peace. Lena and Kara grew closer. However, Kara herself had lost some of the happiness and light in her heart. Having love and losing it, it was a pain that reverberated through her body. Even though Kara had dated her own future self, she still had found a rare and true love. She didn't care people thought it was masturbation or narcissism. She didn't care that Alex still hadn't fully accepted it (though Alex was incredibly supportive after Kara went back to the future). She didn't care it was completely accidental and broke the time stream. She still tried to develop her speed so she could come to the future and visit.

Respectively, the future Kara did not visit. That depressed her more than Kara not being there with her anymore.  She reasoned to herself it must be because of Barry's talk and warnings. She decided to spend her time training for the arrival of the Worldkillers. 

 

Lena was at her desk, messaging Kara while grinning happily, when she started hearing a loud humming sound. 

Into the room appeared someone who looked greatly like herself, but slightly older with more......sexy dress, it had to be said.

"Who are...you?" Lena cautiously called out to the new arrival. 

"Time displacement experiment: successful! This must be 2014 if my calculations are correct..."  _What? What's going on?_

"Um excuse me, 2014?"

"Lena! This...isn’t 2014? That is what I was aiming for, to tell you somet- You know what? Never mind. What year is it?"

"November 20, 2017."

The future Lena sighed in defeat. "I was so sure..."

"Where...are you from?" asked Past Lena. 

"I was experimenting with wormholes, Lena. I'm from 2 years from now. I was hoping to get back further than this though...."

"You've gone back before?"

"Yes, but I never met my past self! At least I know that doesn't make the entire universe explode."  _That's reassuring..._

Past Lena was still confused. 

"Why were you experimenting with-"

"Supergirl wants me to find a way to save the world."

"How did you get past the time paradox-?"

Just then, Jess the assistant knocked on the door. 

"Hide, future me. Hide! Right there! Yes Jess?"

"Here is your paperwork, Miss Luthor!"

"Thank you Jess."

"Everything alright, boss?"

"Of course! Byeeee." After Jess left, Future Lena crawled back out. 

"You must be so tense! You need me to show you what it's like to be with a girl."

"What? Also no, I'm not tense Lena!"

"That is exactly how tense people act." Future Lena said, deadpan. 

""And I'm not gay!" Lena squeaked. 

"That is exactly how gay people talk." 

"You know what? Go away. Go back to the future, me. Stop annoying me about my best friend and my sexuality."

"You suuure you don't want less tension? I can help."

"You know it is sounding like more and more your help would involve some weird things."

"Well.....masturbation but-"

"WHAT?"

"Or you can call it incest if it makes you feel better."

"WHY WOULD THAT MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?"

"Stop shouting, you'll give us away. We will go with self-cest then." Now Future Lena was running her hands over her past self and cupping her face. 

"This is so wrooong..." Past Lena whined. 

"But feels so right!" Future Lena then planted a soft and gentle kiss on Past Lena's lips. 

"This cannot be allowed in the time travel guidebook." Past Lena whined. 

"Just shut up, nerd and kiss me..." She continued to kiss and touch her past body sensually. Past Lena let out a slight moan. 

"God....Lena just..."

"Just what?" Future Lena smirked in her sassy mischievous way.

"Just give it to me! If Kara won't even realize how in love with her I am, looks like I have to fuck myself!"

"Well that was the real reason for me being here..."

"WHAT? I invented time travel to fu-"

"Fuck myself, yes. Can you just let me, please?" Then she tore off her past self's bra and suckled on her own breasts. 

"Fuck, Lena!"  Future Lena giggled. 

"Mmm!"

"Isn't that incredibly narcissistic?"

"Sssh, sexy minx. You're mine, tonight." Future Lena purred.

Then she took her hand and slid it down Lena's panties, finding her own tight pussy and thrust two fingers inside. Past Lena screamed all night long as she was passionately fucked by herself in her own bed. Her own pussy tasted heavenly. Then they both squirted their girl-cum hard. It was just occurring to Lena then that Future Lena had been actually in every way her only true equal and Future Lena must have been searching for that.

 

The next morning, Lena awoke and her companion for the night had gone, she assumed, back to 2020. Lena noted mentally she had said she was aiming for 2014. That was......when she had that friends with benefits thing with Sam....

Her phone rang and ironically, her old colleague Sam was answering. 

"Hi Sam! ......Did I have a good night? So sweet of you to ask. I did actually..."

 

Suddenly, one morning, a portal was opening in Kara's room. Out came...another Kara Danvers.

“Kara!” The new arrival squeaked.

“Kara…” The first blonde said suspiciously. “What’s going on? What time are you from?”

“It’s me! I promised you I’d come back!”

“You're my Future Kara? Oh, my Rao!” She immediately ran to the girl and kissed her passionately, while tears freely flowed, which the other girl accepted and kissed back.

“I love you, my Kara."

"I love you too!" Past Kara sobbed and kissed her passionately. 

"I won't ever leave you again, my Kara..."

"I missed you so much!"

"I did too...but it's coming. They're coming."

"Who-"

"No time to explain! We need to get to the DEO."

They super speeded down to the street when suddenly the portal re-opened. Something else was coming through. The Karas prepared for what could come out, warily.


	18. Rise of Evil

Out stepped a black suited figure. Its light hair had red streaks. Her feminine face was scarred a slight tinge of red. Her veins pulsed red, and a sadistic smirk adorned her face, their face covered in a high-tech mask. The black suit was tinged with white edges, and on the front was some kind of technological breastplate. On her black suited chest was a faded white symbol of House El.

“W-what the-?”

“Be careful.” Future Kara said. “I was ambushed, as soon as I got back to my time. I meant to arrive back where I left to seek your aid but…But she easily beat me and I was thrown here. Our only hope is-”

“Seconds for you…months for me..”

“I’m sorry, baby.” Future Kara sadly whispered.

"Hello, Zor-El. Still trying to figure out who you are?" Their voice was deep, demonic and booming, modified by tech in her mask. "You're pathetic, you know that?"

They then proceeded to reach up and turn off their mask to reveal….the face of Kara Danvers. But this one didn't look kind or heroic. This was a brutally scarred, red veined, twisted psychopath. 

Past Kara stepped forward. "Alright what’s going on? Overgirl?”

The evil Supergirl laughed cruelly. “Uh…no. Even we aren't powerful enough to come back from the grave.”

“Then why? Why do you look like us?!”

“Wouldn't you like to know? Get out of my way or die.” The dark Kara snarled

“Where are you from? How did you get here?” Past Kara demanded.

She ignored the question and instead laser-eyed Past Kara in the chest, laughing.

Future Kara charged in, but was dodged, and Evil Kara delivered a powerful punch to her face, sending her sprawling. Past Kara snarled and sprung forward, but was met with a fist to the face. 

"You're a thousand years too young to defeat me." _What does that mean..?_

The Karas looked at one another, and nodded. "Together..."

Immediately, the enemy launched herself forward and dodged their hits, then kicked them both aside, sending them tumbling into rubble. She was making it all look easy, and each hit had the Karas gasping in pain.

“Ow….she’s faster and stronger.”

“I was trying to tell you that. Our only hope is reinforcements.”

Sure enough, Alex texted to let Kara know she was on the way.

“Hoping your sister will save you? After she betrayed you? Sentiment.”

“Alex would never!”

The villain harshly laughed. “She killed your aunt and lied about it. Everyone betrays everyone eventually. Of course you don’t pay attention to that when you’re so clearly lovers with  _yourself!_ ”

The Karas stared in confusion.

“Don’t look at me like that, I’m not as blind as these fools.” The woman snarled.

“The only way you could know that is…You’re me…probably future me, but…You’re from later than her.”

“Finally. Oh Kara….I remember everything.  _Everything._  Even now my brain struggles, because I remember every second I was in 2016 with you. I achieved the limits of our race’s potential. My plan will not be stopped.”

“And what is your plan? You ambushed me in my time and barely explained anything about yourself.”

“In due time, Kara. In due time. You created me. That’s what you need to know. This is happening due to you.”

“Us? We created you?”

“From my perspective, you’re weak, Kara. Lying to everyone, holding onto pathetic hero tripe when you could RULE these peasants! Too weak to do what is necessary! We could be…..gods.”

“What are you?!”

“I guess you can call me Red Supergirl.”

“How could you become like this?” Past Kara cried emotionally.

Red Supergirl merely snarled, “Circumstance. Don’t you dare judge me.”

“Please! What do you want?”

“It might sound weird given who I’m talking to, but I’ll keep that to myself, thanks. Now shut up and bow before me! If I wanted to talk to myself, I would.”

Every blow sent shockwaves across the city.

“We need to get this fight away from the city, Kara!”

“Agreed!” They then proceeded to brutally double team and double punch Red Supergirl away. The fight quickly turned into pure hand to hand as Red Supergirl precisely countered both with careful moves, and superior raw speed. The explosive battle sent tremors and shockwaves across the entire city. Many marvelled from a distance that somehow Supergirl was fighting herself yet again.

“Shit…she’s predicting everything…. she’s one step ahead of us. She was the whole time. I never stood a chance.” Future Kara realized.

“We can’t give up…”

Just then, reinforcements arrived. J’onn, Alex and a squad of DEO. However, they were quickly taken out using Red Kara’s super speed.

J’onn groaned, and asked the Karas what was going on.

“How are there three of you, Kara? What haven’t I been told?!”

“Long story! All you need to know right now is that red veined freak is an enemy!”

Alex chimed in, “That’s Kara. This must be another version of her! Like that Nazi Kara. She was so mean!”

Jonn frowned, “Perhaps the future? Like the Legion?”

Kara nodded in realization, “She is fighting us like she’s done it before, and knows everything before we even do it…because she _has_ fought us before….Because she already lived it!”

Alex sighed in despair, “Then we can’t stop her. If two of you were jokes to her, this Kara is powerful on a whole other level.”

“I know…”

“What do we do?”

“Try to get this fight away from the city. Hold her off. Call the mayor and order an evacuation.”

J’onn nodded, “Agreed. Whatever this evil you’s plan is, I doubt it involves caring about the civilians.”

Kara flashed back to her time on Red Kryptonite, and knew J’onn was right.

Future Kara spoke up, “I can’t even travel back again to warn you guys. She will just follow me!”

“Retreat for now! Use Red Sun Grenades. Whatever else she is, she has the same weaknesses you do.”

They threw them and sure enough, Red Kara was stunned long enough for the heroes to escape back to the DEO.


	19. Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and her friends make a final attempt to stop the new enemy and save the world

“Tell me everything. Who the hell _was_ that, Karas?” Alex demanded.

Future Kara replied, “Future me from a possible timeline. She ambushed me the second I got home and attacked me. Knocked me here. What was seconds for me was months for you.”

“I can’t believe we eventually become that twisted…”

“That’s not us, babe!” Past Kara cried. 

“How can it be future you?” said Clark.

“Another timeline. Yes, I can do that..”

“I can’t do that.” Clark said, bewildered.

“Long story. Crashed into a time machine during a battle and It sort of fused with me. Don’t count yourself out yet, Clark! Maybe you’ll end up stopping a nuke in California by flying back in time or something.”

Clark chuckled, “Hope so.”

“How did she defeat two of you?”

“I don’t know, Alex. But she is _far_ more powerful than anyone we’ve ever faced. And she knows the future.”

“Kryptonite?”

Past Kara shook her head, “Red Sun grenades barely distracted her. Plus, she’s so fast and skilled, we can barely get close.”

“What do we do?”

“I think I have a plan…”

She grabbed Future Kara and pulled her aside.

“What’s the plan?”

 Past Kara whispered, “Listen…. We need an army. I know how to get one. Two of us cannot defeat her. Maybe twenty of us can?”

“You want us to grab 18 Karas?”

“Yeah.”

“But she will try to stop us! Or worse, travel back earlier in time. She knows our every move. Even now it’s probably uploading into her brain exactly what our plan is. And I can’t use this power to go to other Earths.”

 “If she knows the future, then the only way is to be unpredictable!”

Future Kara thought about it for a moment, then sighed.

“Then we try to talk her down. If she’s future me, she can’t be beyond reason.”

“Overgirl was…”

“Overgirl was raised as bad from birth. Red Supergirl…she remembers our parents! She remembers Alex, but clearly something bad happened with that.”

“I know…we’ll try one last time to put her down. Tell J’onn and Alex to bring non-lethal doses of Kryptonite.”

They turned back to the group.

“We have a plan, guys. Follow our lead.”

“So, what’s the plan?” asked Alex.

Past Kara admitted, “Um…talk to her.”

“The fate of our planet depends on you talking to yourself?” Alex laughed and scoffed.

“Yup! Let’s do it!”

Alex sighed, “I thought one Kara was bad enough. Now there’s three…”

Brainy spoke up, “Then you best hurry. We must save the world.”

They suited up and flew right back to the battle, as Red Supergirl demolished Earth’s military and trashed the city.

She looked up, coldly chuckled and heat vision’d the ship. The Karas flew out, and Red Supergirl casually dodged and kicked them away. Future Kara gritted her teeth.

“Together…”

They flew at each other at top speed and all three slammed their fists together, creating a gigantic shockwave.

“Ow…” Past Kara exclaimed as she was sent crashing to Earth, blood leaking from a forehead wound.

“Enough. Your lesson is over! I am a goddess, fools. And I will not be stopped by-“

“Stop it Kara! This isn’t you!” screamed Future Kara.

“Not Kara! Red Supergirl!” she maniacally screamed. “ _You_ were the love of my life, Kara!” She stared at Past Kara. “But you weren’t there, so lay off the judgment.”

“How could you become evil? Just tell us.”

“Why bother? You know there’s nothing you can do. You’re _destined_ to become me.”

“Why? What happened in the future?”

“I left you in the past and…Well there was a battle between me and first, racist anti alien fanatics, and then a Russian clone of us -don’t ask-. Then a final showdown with Cyborg Superman, and Darkseid. 20 years later, Lex Luthor attacked. He did experiments, replicated Red Kryptonite to control me and destroy humanity’s trust in me. I was hit by it in one of my battles against his warsuit. It's ah...still affecting me. It was a pain beyond imagining and he took control over me with it, sending me to at first, Luthor’s enemies. Then anything that moved. I was so strong after the experiments that I was sent to slaughter even Superman. I killed Clark here…no…It was over there…Then I killed Alex.”

The Karas gasped in horror and sadness.

“Luthor saved her for last. I beat my entire family to death because of _him_! Only I remained……alone in the dark, being used as a superweapon by Cadmus. Nobody could find me or beat me after I killed Superman and destroyed half the city. By the time I freed myself, the experiments had changed me. Broke me into a million pieces. The Red Kryptonite feeds off hatred. I knew I was _done_ being the hero.”

“I don’t care about your excuses!”

“ _You will_! It will happen and they will die by your hand! I was alone…. I had become truly and utterly alone. It did not matter anymore that I had ripped out Luthor’s spine. I was empty. So, I left Earth, but on one of the planets I visited, a monster named Doomsday found and attacked me....and he ah...did this to me." she gestured to the scarring. "Pretty, isn't it? Haha…So I decided to return to Earth and gather what I could to destroy him before he finds his way here. I don't care about people as individuals anymore. My plan is to go back here and take over as dictator in this time, so I can be strong enough to kill the beast and rule the universe forever.”

 

“You-you can’t!”

 

“We're immortal, Kara! Only gods are. So logically it follows, I am a goddess and it is my birthright to rule the universe as Supreme Empress! **_You will all bow before me_**!" She screamed maniacally, then again tortured the Karas by slowly beating them and choking them.

 

“S-stop this, Kara! It doesn’t have to be like that!”

“Kara died! She was weak, so I killed her! Alex! Eliza! Everybody died! I murdered them!”

“No! They’re still in there. That wasn’t really you. You haven’t driven the good from you fully. You can’t. You’re hurting…you’re alone. You don’t have to be. We lost our race and that’s about as bad as it can get! Pain ruled you for a long time but it doesn’t have to. I am you so I know you’re all the hurt and pain I kept inside myself but never let out because I know I didn’t want to become you. I’m not judging Kara. You had a hard time of it. But it’s never too late to change.

 “I feel that perhaps you are lashing out because you don’t want to be hurt again, don’t want to feel again. But that’s the greatest weapon we have., bearing all of the hurt and fighting anyway. You love me. You remember every second you spent with me. I know you do. Your eyes betray you.”

“Nothing betrays me!” She snarled.

“Your hesitance does. You can’t destroy us any easier than you can destroy love as a concept. In only a few short months I lost my girlfriend and I thought the pain would never end. But it did because she came back and was ready to have me back. We are here for you Kara. You haven’t lost us. You can stay…here…with us and you can love us if you allow yourself to.”

Red Supergirl shook, breaking down in sobbing.

“P-please no more. Don’t say any more…. I’ve been alone so fucking long….I loved my past self and family. They went away, I didn’t. Yet I went on, too afraid yet destined to watch you all die again. I thought if I led humanity, we could construct something to kill Doomsday and bring Earth into a golden age. I became Luthor didn’t I…? I thought… if I gave up on caring about anything and became a goddess, I could escape my pain but it only worsened it, making this red kryptonite feed off of it.”

“It’s not too late. We can protect this planet together but not that way.”

All three of them dropped their fists and began crying, tears flowing down their cheeks. Red Supergirl let out a scream.

“NO! I’m still evil!”

She raised her fist to punch Past Kara, who lay at her feet not bothering to fight back. Her fist trembled, and shook, as well as her whole body. Finally, she gave up and dropped to her knees. She couldn’t do it anymore. The other Karas rushed to her side.

The redness from the Kryptonite began to fade away.

“W-What have I d-done?” she croaked, utterly broken.

“Nothing we can’t fix Kara, if you stay here with us and lay low. Alex will fix your wounds and get that Red Kryptonite out of you.”

She nodded, defeated and broken.

“W-we did it…” Past Kara whispered.

“There’s enemies still coming…the Worldkillers should be here soon. Lex escapes not long after.” Red Supergirl said gravely.

“We will change history, I promise.”

 

The next few days were one of rebuilding and forgiveness. Red Supergirl was introduced to the DEO, where Alex vowed she would find a cure, even as Alex struggled to accept the new reality that her sister had eventually given into darkness.

Kara did not want to make the same mistakes, and decided that Lena’s aid with Red Supergirl and the Worldkillers was instrumental. She also decided she was done with lying.

Kara turned to Imra, “Imra, there’s an enemy coming. Reign. My future self says you said most records were destroyed but Reign was defeated and I lived. "

Imra's eyes widened in realization. “There should have been at least a hint if you turned evil and destroyed your reputation. We….we changed the timestream.”

"Don't blame yourself, Imra. With your warning, and Future Me’s help, we’ll stop Blight."

Imra nodded, smiling sadly. 

“Look, if any of this is going to work, we all need to be on the same page on this one. I trust and love Lena. You all know I do.”

Alex wasn’t so sure, “I trust you Kara but you’ve lied to her face for so long. What if-“

“Then I accept that. First thing I did was tell Winn. I even told Lucy. This could be how we win against the Worldkillers. I can’t risk more divisions between us at such a critical time.”

So, Kara formed a plan to reveal her identity, like with Lucy and Winn.

"We need to talk. Now." Kara then pressed send.

She knew her time was up. She had to tell her everything now.  More than anything, she did not want to lose Lena, after risking everything to prove her innocence many times over. The difference here was Kara expecting the world to be in her control, and Lena to always listen to her. That was not realistic.


	20. Endgame

Lena arrived at Kara's apartment, a little frightened. 

"Good news never starts with "we need to talk." What's wrong, Kara?....Kara you're kind of scaring me..." Kara was staring at her, in the dark. 

She saw Kara standing in the middle of her apartment, fists balled slightly. 

"Kara....whatever I've done to make you angry with me, I am truly sorry. Now what's going on?....You're kind of freaking me out."

Kara breathed, and then unbuttoned her shirt. 

Lena gasped. "Ok....Kara, this isn't that kind of apartment. Kara, what's going on here?"

In a low, depressed voice, Kara said "'I know this isn't gonna make a bit of difference but I only lied to you this entire time, to protect you."

She then in one quick motion, tore her glasses off and shirt open, to reveal the costume underneath, and a red symbol. Kryptonian...

"Kara, why do you have that-" 

Then she took her glasses off and pulled her shirt off the rest of the way to reveal the Supergirl costume.

"Y-you're....you're her. You're Supergirl...." Lena whispered breathlessly, almost overwhelmed. Kara watched as her friend's brain began kicking back into gear.

Of course. Everything made perfect sense now. She constantly noted similarities between the two women, having a theory that Kara might be somehow a clone or twin sister. She thought she had had enough of friends turning out to really have secret alien ancestry but she was apparently wrong. Kara now that she realized it, hadn't been great at hiding her identity. If Lena wasn't so stubborn and blind, if she didn't insist on separating them in order to have three friends, not two, she could have instantly put it together. So stupid. Of course, a Luthor has to be the last one in the dark.

"I was so wrong to lie, and I am so sorry! I have no excuse. I completely get it if you never want to see me again. 

Hiding my identity...it wasn't personal. It never is. I have it so that my loved ones are safe. If my enemies find out I'm Kara, they will hurt them to get to me. You know that. It's part of the job. Superman does it too. My friends from Earth One do it. But just know, Lena, that I have your back. I always have. You know that."

"It's....it's alright, Kara." Lena whispered.

Kara gently walked forward to try and comfort the ravenhead. "You're...not angry? I lied to you for  _two years_!" She did her best kicked-puppy impression.

Lena shook her head, sighing. "Every time i was so confused why you would cancel our dates or plans.....you were out there saving someone's life! You're a hero, Kara Danvers. You inspire this entire city, and risk your life every day in its defence. I have no right to judge you. I'm so sorry you felt you couldn't tell me the truth before. I love you, buddy."

Then the blonde was entangled in hair and warmth as Lena hugged her with all her love and affection. A slow smile creeped up on the blonde's face, relieved beyond all measure Lena did not hate her or vow revenge. A wave of happiness rushed over the bisexual puppy Kryptonian. Lena sniffled and wiped her nose on Kara's suit. 

"....Love you too." 

After Kara left, Future Lena came walking out in just her towel, curious.

“Hey babe, who was that?”

 

The technology, with the assistance of L-Corp and 31st century intellect, was completed and Red Supergirl was completely cured. Lena was told that in the future her tech eventually cured the atmosphere of lead, and if that was possible, so was saving Red Future Supergirl. Kara cheered, and kissed one of the Karas in joy and elation. Red Kara could only stand to the side in disbelief and shock that it had actually worked.

One night, out of the blue, one of the Karas suddenly got an idea. 

“Wait…if there’s three of us, there can be a lot more. My friends on Earth 1 know about this power. And we wanted to make an army of Karas to fight you. Nothing can stand against 20 of us. Not even Reign or Doomsday.”

“I don’t know…” whined Red Kara.

"Live a little!" Past Kara squealed. "It's an amazing idea!" 

Already, there had been many visits to the past and the timeline seemed to bear it. None of them wanted another lecture from Barry. So Past Kara zipped out from the apartment. Seconds later, the room was buzzing in Karas. 

"Hi, girls!"

"Hi." They all said at once. "Kara explained everything! 

There were in total 17 of them. Because these were Karas from only moments ago, they all remembered everything and they all smirked deviously, having realized their original timeline self's plan. 

“Oh Rao…I’m sure this is every lesbian’s dream” said Red Kara.

Past Kara giggled, “We should never deny dreams. Let us take care of you. Let us love you.”

“Ow…Oww!” Red Kara groaned. New memories flooded her mind.

“I’m alright…where were we?” She grinned.

They all began stripping off. Kara would never get tired of seeing her own breasts and pussy. She immediately began rubbing herself, proud of her idea. The army of Karas then jumped onto the bed and fiercely kissed her all at once, as well as each other.

Red Kara smirked happily. She was happier now than she had been for 20 years. Her pain was melting away, as she licked her past self's pussy, delighting in her own taste. Alone in the wastelands of ruined worlds, she certainly had to finger herself, but always felt shameful and disgusted afterward. All her negative emotions were slowly being replaced with love and affection. Self-hatred quickly had become literal self-love. 

  
Kara loved each and every one of her selves. They made her feel complete. Her devious, horny idea felt so good and tasted so good.  The 20 Karas rubbed and moved in unison, like a swimming crawling pit of pythons. They knew exactly how to hit all the right spots. There was no jealousy despite it being technically polyamorous, as they were all still a version of the same person. She could not dream of treating one of her selves negatively, or like a fake, as what happened to her friend Barry. Of course, Barry never considered this! It still marvelled Kara how she had allowed herself to seduce herself. 

 As one Kara licked one's pussy, that Kara was sucking another's breasts. 

_It's the greatest feeling._

They had orgies like a swarm of snakes in a pit. You could barely tell who was pleasuring who. They didn't care. Everyone got their turn. As one Kara suckled and licked on Kara's breasts, another Kara was scissoring her own pussy with a Kara. Another Kara was fingering Kara's ass. 

"Mm, up my ass!" One of them screamed in pleasure. "Take me up my fucking ass!” Her own fingers plowed her sexy tight ass.

_To be loved and embraced_ _by yourself._

She was going to cum again from being fingered up her ass. In fact she lost how many times she cummed, being taken in both her holes, and having her face stuffed full of her own pussy and breasts.

One of them got the idea to use a strapon dick. She plowed her own pussy, hard, as Kara writhed and moaned beneath her. The dildo drilled her into the bed, hard, while Karas licked, kissed and sucked them both. 

_They're a part of me. And I want to be a part of them. My time creations._

"Fuck me...fuck me harder, me! Rao, harder!"

"I love it! I love me! I love my girlfriends! Take it!"

Finally, girl-cum spurted out onto the fake dick, and all over the Karas' faces. They giggled and licked it up.

_I'm not a narcissist. I just want to be loved by myself._

 

The Karas laughed and collapsed finally, exhausted after hours of lovemaking. They heard a knock on the door, and Kara assumed she knew what she was in for. 

Alex burst in, and yelled, "This has gone far enough! There are 20 of you now?"

"My idea." one of the Karas said sheepishly. 

Red Kara spoke up, "It's not so bad, Alex. You'd do it too if you could."

"What? Ew! No!"

"Plus look at it this way. I can pretty much be everywhere now. I will never let anyone die again."

Alex wailed desperately, "What about the timeline? Barry warned you!"

"Barry was screwing around with the speedforce and it didn't like that. I was fused with a time machine’s quantum energy."

"But still! You turned evil and came after yourself to try and take over the world!”

"That was in spite of making love to myself, not because of it. The Legionnaires were in the past for centuries and we seem to be ok."

"For now." Alex grumbled. "At the very least, tell Barry about this."

Red Kara frowned, "I'm happy, Alex. Happier than I have ever been. I was broken when Mon-El left. Even more broken when you, and everyone else I have ever loved was slaughtered. I came back and I found my past selves were able to heal me. Heal my pain. I am not narcissistic. We're all different in various subtle ways, me especially. Like 2018 Kara said, now I can truly protect everyone everywhere. Criminals will be so confused they won't dare screw with us."

Alex finally softened, and gave Red Kara a hug. 

"Just tell me if there's any more sideeffects, ok?"

"We love you Alex."

Alex sighed, "Love you too, Karas."

  
True to her word, Kara was able to fully patrol the United States alongside her cousin and crime dropped dramatically. Armed with future knowledge, the battle against the Worldkillers was over before it began, as Kara destroyed the Reverse Fortress, easily beat down Reign in their first clash, talked down Purity and separated her from her human self, and easily defeated and imprisoned Pestilence using her time army. 

"H-How? How are there so many of you?" Pestilence moaned in disbelief.

"This sounds hilarious, but I'll keep that one to myself." Then she smacked Pestilence into Alex's Kryptonite chains which were slapped onto her. 

Using future knowledge, they located the Harun El, and Sam was split off from Reign, who again became lovers with Sam.

“You know, it’s a strange feeling.”

“You’ll get used to it, Sam.” Red Kara encouraged her.

“She’s quite the lover. We really have a habit of changing bad guys with sex, don’t we?” She addressed Past Kara.

Past Kara giggled and nodded.

“I’m glad we’re finding love at last.” 

Then they set about imprisoning Lex for good. Lena designed a better prison cell, and they transferred him inside the DEO where she openly worked with them to support and protect the Karas, so that he and his descendants may never ruin her life. He vowed revenge as he was dragged away.

“You will never escape. You will  _never_  hurt anybody else.” Past Kara spat.

“It shall not end here! This isn’t where my story ends!”

That was where Lex Luthor’s story ended. Red Kara felt her memories begin to change, and while it hurt, the flashes were erasing all the hurt and pain that she had endured. 

"Guys... My-my memories...thank you." 

The Karas rushed to her side, cradling their lover in empathy and concern. 

"Are you ok?" They all said at once, their combined voices vibrating Red Kara's body. She blushed a shade of pink.

"Y-yeah, it’s just, my memories realigning with the new reality....no Worldkillers. No Red Kryptonite. Future Lena designs an energy shield around Earth to prevent unwanted visitors so no Doomsday either." At once the entire room cheered. Thanks to Lena, they had saved the entire world. "We fight other major threats but our time army was able to deal with them."

"Everyone's alive?"

2038 Kara nodded happily.

"That is great! We saved the world!" They cheered and hugged each other. 

The timeline was intact. Kara had conquered her own inner pain and evil. She had finally found happiness. Lena was happy with Future Lena. Reign was happy with Sam. Alex had Maggie. Lucy apparently was dating Cat. As the last traces of pain vanished, the Karas shared a kiss with the nearest time-remnant, passionately. 

"I love my girlfriends. I love my true love." 2038 Kara whispered as her lovers cuddled her tightly.

"We love us too." They said. 2038 Kara giggled.

_I love myself. And I am loved by myself._

Love in the end, won. 

 

The End.


End file.
